One Thing
by OliverWoodsBum
Summary: Deamus fanfic. Seamus has feelings for Dean but does he feel the same way...
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic, please be kind :) Reviews would be welcomed!  
Discalimer: I do not own any of the characters, JK Rowling does.

The first chapter, I wasn't expecting it to be so angsty but I hope you like it anyway!

* * *

Seamus sighed and rolled over onto his side. He had been having trouble sleeping for the past few months and that was because he one thing on his mind. And that one thing was his best friend Dean Thomas. The tall, lean, dark and handome Dean. A few months ago Seamus started to realise that slowly but surely his was falling in love with his best mate and he had no idea how to deal with it. He had never thought as himself as before but when he started to think about it he had never really been that interested in girls. Sure he had gone to the Yule Ball with Lavender but it just as friends but they had both been clear that nothing was going to happen. Whenever Seamus thought of his perfect partner the only image that came into his head was Dean, not a girl, not any other man. Just Dean. When Seamus closed his eyes at he thought of the boy in the bed next to him and it drove him insane because he knew that nothing could ever happen between them because Dean had a girlfriend. That annoying little Weasley girl. Dean was crazy about her, he followed all of her crazy demands and laughed at all of her silly little jokes. The way she bossed Dean around made Seamus feel sick, if _he _was going out with Dean he would treat him better. Seamus groaned and rolled onto his front. He had to stop thinking like this or he was going to go insane.

"Shay! Shay, wake up it's time for breakfast." Dean was shaking Seamus gently. As Seamus rolled over his eyes met with Dean's. Dean took a sharp intake of breath and dropped his eyes. He tryed to ignore the feeling that had suddenly came over him. "You better get ready quickly Shay otherwise you are going to be late." Dean muttered then turned around.

"Dean are you okay? You look like death." Seamus sounded so concerned it made Dean's heart hurt. "Umm, me and Ginny had another fight last night." Seamus made an angry noise which made Dean turn around in shock. "What's up with you?"

"Nuthin' I'm just not surprised that's all!" Seamus said with a smirk on his face.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean wasn't sure why Seamus's comment was making him so angry.

"I'm just sayin' that it doesn't surprise that that you and little Weasley girl have been having fights again that's all!" Seamus's accent was making it difficult for Dean to concentrate and Dean's thoughts were all over the place.

"She has a name Shay!" Dean was shaking with anger as he shouted at his best friend.

"Sorry, what has _Ginny_ done this time?" Seamus was shouting as well now.

"Nothing, it was me who started the fight not her! She isn't as awful as you think she is Shay!" All the anger at Seamus seemed to be coming out of the pit of Dean's stomach and Dean couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry. During his fights with Ginny Dean normally just sat there whilst she flew of the handle.

"You started the fight?" The shock in Seamus's words hung in the air. "Why?"

The anger in Dean suddenly turned to fear, Seamus could never know the reason why Dean had picked a fight with Ginny. He could never know the truth. "It's, urr, not important, I have to go. I, um don't want to be late for Charms." Dean backed out the room leaving a bemused Seamus to wonder what the hell had gotten into Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Seamus made his way to lunch alone, Professor McGonagall had kept him behind for falling asleep in her lesson, _again. _However he wasn't thinking about the lecture she had given him, or the one Professor Flitwick had given him earlier, he was thinking about his fight with Dean. Seamus hated fighting with Dean, not that it happened very often, and it was very unlike Dean to fly of the handle at Seamus, it was normally the other way around. Seamus was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't see Peeves until it was too late. "Agh!" Holding his hands about his head Seamus bolted down the corridor dodging the paint bombs Peeves was throwing at him.

Covered in paint and with a scowl on his face Seamus entered the Great Hall angrily.  
"Woah what happened to you?" Neville excalimed as soon as he saw Seamus.  
"Peeves." he muttered under his breath, bringing a bowl of warm Leak and Potato soup towards him.  
"Bad luck, he got me yesterday with stink pellets." Oh, so that was what that smell was, Seamus had just thought Neville had spent too much time in down in the greenhouses again. Instead of saying this Seamus chuckled slightly and decided to change the subject. "Where's Dean?" He asked as casually as he could. Neville nodded to a spot further down the table. Seamus turned his head and saw Dean with his lips locked to the Weasley girl. Suddenly Seamus wasn't very hungry anymore.  
"Where are you going?" Neville asked looking concerned, "You haven't finished your soup, and you didn't have any breakfast either."  
"I have to go and get changed, mate. I can't show up to Herbology like this, Old Sprouty will have a fit!" Seamus dashed off towards the common room. He hated lying to Neville, ecspecially when he was only looking out for Seamus, but he couldn't spend another minute in the hall when those two were there.

Dean was late for Herbology, he had been apologising to Ginny and hadn't noticed the time. As soon as he walked into Greenhouse Number 5 he was aware that Seamus wasn't there. Sliding into the greenhouse he nodded an apology to Professor Sprout and went to stand next to Neville. "Hey Nev!" he whispered, "Where is Seamus?"  
"He had to go and get changed. Peeves got him with some paint bombs." Professor Sprout shot a look at Neville and Dean so Dean daren't answer Neville. Just as Professor Sprout was praising Zacharias Smith on his Jumping Beans, Seamus walked into the classroom.  
"Sorry I'm late Professor." There was a drip of paint on the end of his nose Dean noticed fondly.  
"Don't worry, Neville explained why." Seamus smiled at Neville and then walked pointedly past Dean and went to sit on the other side of Neville. Even though Dean understood Seamus' motives he was still slightly hurt that his best friend hadn't taken his usual seat next to him. Seamus was obviously still angry after there fight this morning and Dean felt terrible about having a go at him. But there was no way he was going to let Seamus know what he and Ginny had been fighting about.

_"Dean will you please stop drawing for one second!" Ginny sighed.  
"Seamus lets me draw when we are talking." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. Why had he said that?  
"What did you say?"  
"Err nothing. Look -"  
"No you said that your precious Shay-Shay lets you draw!" Ginny's mocking tone angered Dean.  
"Don't call him that."  
"Aww, why not? Is that your special name for him?"  
"No-"  
"What is it Dean? Do you like him more than me?"  
"Sometimes!" As soon as he had said it he wished he hadn't, It wasn't even true. Or was it? Dean was so confused about his feelings that he didn't even stop Ginny as she stalked away towards the castle._

"Dean!" Dean snapped out of the memory and found himself in an empty greenhouse except for him and Neville. "Dean the lesson's ended! Come on it is time for dinner." Dean got up and walked with Neville towards the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this has taken me so long. I wasn't completly happy with Chapter 2 and I have had a bit of a writers block on this but I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always reviews are greatly welcomed.

* * *

Seamus was slightly out of breath as he walked to the common room, he had rushed out of the greenhouse to avoid walking to lunch with Dean. He had decided to skip dinner even though his stomach was growling loudly. He wasn'ting to risk seeing Dean and Ginny's public display again. He was running past Professor McGonagalls office when he heard a stern voice shout "Mr Finnigan can I have a word please?" Stopping short and turning on his heel, he walked in to Professor McGonagall's office.  
"Why are you not in dinner Mr Finnigan?" She had a stern look on her face.  
"Urm, I am not really that hungry Professor." Looking away from Professor McGonagalls gaze, Seamus wondered what he was doing in her office.  
"I have noticed you have been skipping meals a lot recently, Mr Finnigan. Not to mention you have been no more than half awake in any of my lessons this term."  
"Uh, yeah I'm sorry about that Professor. It's just that-"  
"I'm not interested in anymore of your excuses. I am worried about you Seamus. Is there anything on your mind you want to talk to me about?" Yeah there was something on his mind but he wasn't about the blurt it all out to old McGonagall.  
"Not really Professor." He mumbled uder his breath.  
"Hmm" She didn't look convinced. "Well then I will just give you this one piece of advice. Sometimes it is just better to get your feelings off your chest. It can make you feel so much better."  
"Thank you Professor McGonagall" Seamus left the office and mulled over McGonagall's words. Maybe everything would be better if he just told Dean about his feelings. Seamus's feet and taken him to his dormitory by themsleves and the first thing Seamus saw as he opened his bedroom door was his best friend sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

Dean looked up when heard the door open and saw his best friend entering the room.  
"Shay! I am so sorry for-" Dean started but was cut off.  
"It's fine Dean." Seamus spoke calmly and slowly.  
"But I was such a dick and-"  
"Dean I said it was fine."  
"I know but-"  
"Dean I said it was fine!" Seamus was shouting.  
"Okay, so we are good?" Dean was worried, he didn't want to loose his best friend over a silly fight.  
"Yep we're good." Seamus was sat on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
"Good! So the homework Professor Sprout-"  
"Dean I love you" It was like the whole world around Dean had stopped. He must have heard Seamus wrong.  
"Wh-what?" His voice was shaking and he looked over at Seamus who hadn't moved from his bed.  
"I. Love. You." Seamus said the words confidently but his face betrayed his feelings as a spasm of nevousness crossed over it. Dean noticed this and felt a pang inside his heart. Seamus was telling Dean all he had ever wanted to hear and he had no idea what to say.  
"Right. Okay. I see." Dean stuttered. He wanted to say that he loved Seamus too but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you. I have just made everthing awkward and you are with Ginny and you could never love me and oh God I have to leave.I'm Sor-" Dean had ran over to Seamus and planted a kiss right on his lips. He had no idea what had over come him but the electrictity he felt when their lips met told him it was the right thing to do.  
"I love you too you big Irish fool." Dean whisped softly into the Irish mans ear.  
"But what about Ginny and what will people think?" Seamus was crying into Dean shoulder.  
"We can worry about that later but right now all I want to do is sit here with you." Dean hugged Seamus harder and buried his head into his shoulder.

* * *

So that is it! I hoped you liked the ending. I really enjoyed writing it!


End file.
